


Outlast Fanfics

by himeko7



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himeko7/pseuds/himeko7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots of Outlast characters. Most of them will probably be Eddie x Waylon. (EddWay~ <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare. (EddWay)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxpen/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Pegacorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegacorn/gifts).



> Based on Foxpen's Domestic AU~ <3<3<3 ^u^ http://foxpen.tumblr.com/tagged/domestic-AU

Waylon woke up in a slight cold sweat, panting as he sat up and waking his partner next to him in the process.

"What's wrong, darling? Did you have a nightmare?" Eddie asked, placing an arm around the younger man while the other one smoothed out his disheveled blond hair.

"I did. I dreamt that we were in an asylum, but you were a psycho and wanted to kill me." Waylon told, wrapping both his arms around his husband, already starting to calm down. "But the most scariest thing about it was that there were **two** of you- god only knows I already have a hard time handling just one of you!"

Eddie kissed the top of his head, chuckling. "Oh Waylon, my darling-"

"I know... it wasn't real, just a nightmare." Waylon said, snuggling closer against the older man's chest.

"Actually, I was going to say that it sounds more like a kinky dream than a nightmare," Eddie corrected, a devilish smile on his face.

Waylon stared at him.

"And you may not look it, but I'm sure you could take two of me- if you know what I mea- umph!"

Waylon pushed a pillow in Eddie's face and went back to sleep, leaving the other man to be confused as to what he did.

 

~End~


	2. Death of a bachelor. (EddWay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Waylon have their anniversary... a VERY special anniversary.

Downing the rest of his whisky in one gulp, the dark haired man smirked as he felt the buzz spread throughout his body and head, easing his stirring emotions.

"Eddie Gluskin. It's been a while since I saw you in here," Frank, his friend said, sitting next to him at the bar. He called the bartender to pour one more glass for the older man and a beer for himself. "And no offense, but you look close to shit. Your work keeping you up?"

Eddie chuckled, taking the glass in hand and swirling it, making the ice clink together. "Oh, it's one of those months where everyone decides to get married, so I haven't been able to rest properly, that's all." He still smiled, knowing that he had shadows on his face from the work he's done- not only work for his tailor shop, but for something- no, **_someone_** \- special.

"Really? Because I heard Dennis complaining in here a few days ago, saying something about how he should get a raise manning the shop by himself..." Even though he had said it accusing way, Eddie knew what Frank was on about. Thus, the mischievous grin on his bearded face. "How old are you, Gluskin, to be skipping work to play with that lover of yours?"

Once again, Eddie gulped down his drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll have you know, I have _never_ neglected my job, nor was I 'playing' with my lover. But if it makes you feel any better," Eddie paused, paying for his drinks and getting up from his seat. "On those off days, I had been making a beautiful dress for my Darling tonight!"

Frank rolled his eyes. Almost a year ago, the older man had met his so-called "true love", Waylon, and he had shown how much head-over-heels he was with him. Even when they were quarreling (Frank could assume, as the only time Eddie had with his friends, he ranted with few choice words about his lover), it would be resolved in a day, like it never happened and he would continue to act all gaga about him.

It was annoying as hell, but Frank was happy for them.

"Well, don't go too crazy. You're not young as you used to be, and the kid might tire you out before you know it!" He teased Eddie, who was already at the doors.

"If only you knew..." Eddie replied, inaudibly. He exited the bar and walked towards his old pickup truck, watching the Colorado sky fall into night.

_________________________

His deep blue eyes locked with warm brown ones, only to break the gaze to admire his lover's other features- short sandy blond hair that looked soft to the touch, pale skin that glowed orange from the candles on the table, and most importantly, the lace dress that he had made especially for tonight- a 50's-60's looking white dress that tied around his neck and fell to his knees, hugging and accentuating Waylon's body structure.

It made Eddie lose his mind and fill his heart with much love and adoration, that it would probably burst out if he didn't keep it in check.

"Forgive me if I've said this too many times, but Darling, you look so beautiful that I just want to coddle you." Eddie said, wiping away some remains of their dinner that had managed to mark on the corner of Waylon's mouth.

"E-Eddie..." The blond turned his head away, struggling a little in his restraints. A piece of thick rope was wrapped around his upper body, so that he couldn't move his arms. It was uncomfortable, but Eddie took this as a sign for embarrassment, and gently pulled back Waylon's face towards him.

"I know, Darling, that you aren't a child and that you're capable of taking care of yourself, but it's our anniversary! So I want to make this day something you'll never forget." He cooed, kissing his lips. "A candlelit dinner made by your loving man, feeding it to you as you sit in the dress he's made..." He poured a bit of champagne in a glass and took a sip, then lifted it up for Waylon to drink.

Waylon felt the older man's fingers firmly gripping his hair, tilting his head back so that he could drink the sparkling, golden-white wine. After he had drunk all of it though, he still felt Eddie's hand holding on to him. 

"Aren't I the best you've ever had?" He asked, his expression serious. Waylon slowly smiled, but he quickly tried to turn his head away again, his body slightly trembling.

And Eddie found this to be displeasing.

The younger man yelped as he was picked up without any warnings; bridal style. "Wa-wait! What are you doing Eddie?!"

"Taking you to bed, of course. With the way you've been behaving, I'll need to... re-educate you, Darling."

"But, w-what about, uh, dessert?" Waylon stuttered, widening his eyes at what was about to happen. The whole time, Eddie hadn't looked at his lover until they had reached the bedroom and the blond was dropped right on the bed.

A shiver ran across his spine when he saw Eddie holding a pocket knife, eyes glazed with lust, and his expression sinister. "Naughty girls don't get such things when they misbehave."

Trying to back up on the bed with only his legs was as useless as it was stupid, especially with only a wall to back up into. And this only allowed Eddie to follow, sitting on top of him.

But instead of using the knife, Eddie placed it on the bedside table. He leaned near Waylon's ear and whispered, "when someone asks you a question, you have to answer them properly, _Darling_..." And then he kissed his lover, forcing his lips apart with his own. 

Eddie's hands traveled down to lift the dress, revealing a half-erect member peeking out from a matching pair of panties. He gave it a squeeze, earning a moan from the younger man. "What made you this hard already? Was it because of being tied up? The thought that I would punish you? Or did seeing the knife turn you on?"

Waylon shook his head "no", and began to whimper as Eddie stroked his member through the silky undergarment.

"What did I tell you, Slut? Give me a fucking answer, you whore!" Despite the insulting "endearment", the older man began to attack his neck, biting, licking, and kissing it, making the blond grow harder and pant out his response.

"...It's... b-because of you..." He managed, pleasure wracking his body. It might have been a crazy thing to say- and perhaps even crazier to be aroused in such circumstance, but Waylon felt thrilled by it; freely exposing his submissive side to a very dominant one.

Pulling off the (now unwearable) underwear, Eddie cursed himself for not placing candles in the room beforehand, the only source of light coming from a half moon wasn't enough to clearly see the hot mess that was his lover, giving him the hassle of turning on the lamps while he discarded his own clothes.

"That's much better..." Eddie said, fixated on both Waylon's flushed face and his puckered hole, inviting him with how his legs were spread open. He pumped his own hard member, licking his lips like he was parched.

He pushed two fingers easily into the soft entrance, feeling slick, velvety walls encasing them. "Look at how you hunger for me, my Darling- a true slut, who isn't satisfied with sex just once or twice." He took over Waylon's mouth again while preparing for his more-than-average-size length to enter.

"No... I... don't..." Waylon tried to speak, in-between the hot tongue melding with his own, and the fingers stretching his already sore asshole. "Please!" He begged, his hips moving instinctively.

Eddie grinned, complying. "Now you're learning!!" He hoisted a leg over his shoulder, and rammed his whole length in with the same ease as his fingers.

Waylon gasped at the sudden fullness, forgetting how to use his voice. Thankfully, there was no pain but the intensity of pleasure was just as painful. And Waylon knew that Eddie knew- the reason why he moved torturously slow since entering.

Inch-by-inch, he teasingly pulled and pushed, doing the same with Waylon's leaking cock, also using his thumb to rub the slit on the head, making the younger male squirm and bite his lower lip, as those were the only things he could do while his arms were tied up.

"Please, Eddie. Please please please!!" Waylon cried, the need to be fucked burning all rationality.

"'Please' what? What is it that you want from me, Darling?" Eddie breathed, kissing the blond's knee.

"I **_need_** you to fuck me!! Oh god! I can't take it!!"

Chuckling, the older man leaned in, pushing up his lover's knees against his chest. "...Not until you tell me that I'm the best you've ever had."

Waylon snapped, and said in an almost hysterical way. "Yes! You're the best and you're the only one I think about and I love you so much!! Now FUCK ME, EDDIE!!!"

Without hesitation, Eddie pounded into Waylon with such vigor that some strands of his slick backed hair fell loose, and the room resounded with the sounds of slapping skins and lustful screams, passion filling the air with it's many scents.

Eddie grabbed the knife, still thrusting into the lithe body under him. He skillfully cut the rope off, freeing Waylon from the bonds with not even a single nick on his flesh or his dress, and then threw them aside on the floor, far away from the bed.

Able to move his arms, Waylon wrapped them around Eddie, pulling himself into a sitting position and letting the thick shaft pierce into him impossibly deeper. "I'm... s-so... ooohh... close..." He groaned, trying to keep up to rhythm with the older man's thrusts.

"Waylon... my Darling!!" Eddie growled, sliding his hands on Waylon's thighs, his ass cheeks, then up the curve of his back to finally find the ties of his dress. 

They were both reaching their climax, and just before Waylon could, Eddie pulled on either side of the lace straps, tightening it almost to a chokehold.

It was always the most beautiful thing Eddie could experience: the tears in his lover's eyes, his mouth open in silent orgasm, and his inner walls holding onto his cock as he colored them with his own white fluids.

Falling back on the bed, with Waylon held protectively to his chest, Eddie kissed his face and the top of his head, not minding the sheen of sweat on him (he was equally as sweaty, so what did it matter?).

"Are you alright? Was I too rough?" Eddie asked, brows furrowed after the high of their sex came down. "I may have gone overboard with the tie-"

Waylon placed a finger to his lips to quiet him. "It was amazing, Ed..." He soothed, deeply but softly inhaling air through his nose. "That strangle was surprising, but it totally went with the play."

They laid like that for a few minutes, enjoying the lull they brought one another.

"Thank you, Eddie." Waylon finally spoke, able to breathe normally. "For going along with my... kinks. Even making me this dress when I know you were so busy- and I stained it with my spunk!" He stared at the ruined dress until Eddie placed a hand under his chin, lifting up his head, their eyes meeting. 

"Sorry..."

"There's no need for apologies, Darling." Eddie replied, caressing the slight blush on his lover's cheek. "I would do anything for you, and to make you happy, makes everything else seem so insignificant." He broke away their tender embrace only to return again with a box of chocolates, hidden in the drawer somewhere. 

"Thank you, Waylon, for staying with this old man for almost an entire year." He smiled, giving him a peck on his lips. "Happy anniversary, _my good girl_ ~"

Waylon laughed, opening the lid for their "dessert".

"Happy anniversary, my dear Eddie~"

 

~End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song "Death of a Bachelor" by Panic! at the Disco, and loosely based on the manga "Henai" by Harada.
> 
> HAPPY (post)VALENTINE'S!!!


End file.
